1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing arrangement for a data processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, word processor, or a similar data processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As personal computers, word processors, and similar data processing devices have become thinner and more compact in the last few years, portable computers commonly known as "notebook" computers have become widely available. The strong demand for improved radiation shielding, manufacturability, and serviceability that characterizes the personal computing device market has been made even greater in the notebook computer market by intense competition.
A data processing apparatus according to this prior art is described below with reference to the accompanying figures.
A partially exploded view of this conventional data processing apparatus is shown in FIG. 1, and a cross section of the major connecting components is shown in FIG. 2. This main housing 1 comprises a top shell 2, bottom shell 3, display 4, electrical circuit board (mother board) 5 containing the major electrical circuitry, a keyboard 6, mounting screws 7, keyboard mounting bracket 8, hard disk drive (HDD) unit 9, a floppy disk drive (FDD) unit 10, a conductive reinforcing panel 11 under the keyboard 6, and a radiation shield 12 to block radiation from the mother board 5. Other typical components are not shown to simplify the description.
The assembly of the main housing 1 above is described below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, the HDD unit 9 and FDD unit 10 are mounted on the bottom shell 3. The mother board 5 and keyboard mounting bracket 8 are then positioned with the mounting screws 7, and the keyboard 6 is secured to the keyboard mounting bracket 8 with the mounting screws 7. With the display 4 attached, the top shell 2 is then placed over the bottom assembly and fastened to the bottom shell 3 using screws (not shown in the figures). The radiation shield 12 is then fastened to the top shell 2 sandwiched between the top shell 2 and keyboard 6.
With this construction, however, designing a low profile (thin) main housing 1 is complicated, many screws are used, and assembly is difficult because of the method of assembly, specifically assembling the mother board 5 between the top shell 2 and bottom shell 3, securing the various components with mounting screws 7, and inserting a radiation shield 12 into the assembly. During assembly and disassembly for repair or maintenance, many components must also be installed and removed in order to remove and service the mother board 5 and keyboard 6. These various problems have inhibited the development and manufacture of compact data processing apparatuses with good portability.